Beating Hearts Baby
by heyxbaby
Summary: Another iPod shuffle fic. ALL Crellie


I decided to write another one of these. They're so fun!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Degrassi or ANY of the songs used in this.

* * *

**10. Let Love In - Goo Goo Dolls**

Ellie sat at her desk, lap top open, cursor blinking on the open page she had. She was getting ready to type up an article for The Core, but all she could think of was one person. She hadn't seen him in over 7 months. She hadn't talked to him in over 7 months. Well, until that morning she hadn't. He had callled her that morning and she talked to him for a good 30 minutes. He told her he was coming home around valentine's day, which happened to be next week. Ellie said they would get together then. Before she hung up with him, he said he had a present for her. A present he had to give her on valentine's day. The weird thing was, he made her promise to accept that present. She promised him, and then they hung up After that, all Ellie could think of was how he was making her heart flutter like it used to. How she let his love in her heart again. She sighed in frustration.

"Damn you Manning." she mumbled.

**9. Homewrecker - Hellogoodbye **

Ellie rolled her eyes as she watched Manny down the hall. She was currently trying to get Craig...again. She was throwing herself all over him, and Ellie found it very pathetic and sad. One, Manny couldn't obviously see how much Craig didn't want her. Especially since for the last month, Craig was Ellie's. Not a free or single man at all. Two, Manny just couldn't stay away from guys that were already taken. Ellie laughed as she watched Craig back up and away from her. She decided to go save her boyfriend.

Ellie walked, well more like strutted, down the hall. She slid between the two of them and threw her hands around Craig's neck. She smiled at him, then brang him down for a kiss. He gladly accepted, and thanked her by applying some pressure to her lips. Ellie smirked into the kiss. They pulled apart, and Ellie turned around with mock surprise on her face. "Oh, Manny. Sorry. I didn't see you standing there. I just saw some trash out the corner of my eye, and there you appeared." Manny huffed and stormed away. Ellie just smirked more as Craig clicked his tongue. "Cold blodded Nash." Ellie rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him.

**8. If You're Into It - Flight Of The Conchords**

"Craig and Marco!" Paige giggled. They jumped up onto the little stage in front of their group. Currently the gang, also known as Marco, Craig, Paige, Jimmy, Alex, and Ellie, were at a karaoke bar downtown Toronto. They were all having a blast. Craig and Marco decided to sing 'If You're Into It' by Flight Of The Conchords. Craig grabbed one of the microphones and Marco grabbed the other. They gave eachother a look, then Craig nodded. "Hey Ellie." Craig spoke into the microphone. Ellie stopped giggling and looked at Craig. "This one is for you. Seriously." Ellie gave him a weird look, then they started to sing.

_Craig:"If you want me to.  
I can hang round with you.  
If I only knew.  
That's what you're into..._

_Marco: You and him.  
Him and you.  
If that's what you're into.  
Him hangin round.  
Around you.  
You're hangin round.  
Yeah, you're there too._

_Craig: And if you want me to,  
I'll take off all my clothes for you.  
If that's what you're into._

_Marco: How bout him in the nude.  
If that's what you're into.  
In the nude, in front of you.  
Is that what you'd wanna do?_

_Craig: If it's cool with you.  
I'll let you get naked too.  
It could be a dream come true.  
Providing that's what you are into._

_Marco: Is that what you're into?  
Him and you, in the nude.  
That's what he's prepared to do.  
Is that the kind of thing that you think you might be into."_

Ellie spit out her drink from laughing. Craig then walked up to her, still singing, holding out his hand. He started to wiggle and dance around with her, while looking her dead in the eyes the whole time. He was saying something special to her in his own Craig way. Well, Flight of the Conchords helped too.

**7. These New Friends Of Yours - Paper Moon**

Craig was sitting in his room. He had a hard choice to make. Stay in Toronto and finish school, or leave and have his dreams come true. He knew what his head wanted, but his heart wanted to other. His heart also wanted a girl that wasn't his girlfriend. Craig had just gotten off the phone with Leo, making him think even more about what he wanted. All of a sudden, Ellie came walking into his room. Craig snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at her.

"Hey. Joey let me in. How you doing?" she asked. Craig sighed. "I don't know. I've never had to make a decision this big." Craig sighed and fell back on his bed. Ellie walked over to his desk chair and looked at him. "Well think about what you want and what would make you most happy. Don't think about anything or any...one." Craig noticed the small amount of hurt flicker across her face. "The record label keeps telling me these great things. But what about Joey. And Angela. Manny. My friends......you." Ellie shook her head. "Whatever makes you happy Craig, we'll all support it. no matter how much it might hurt." Craig looked into her eyes. He saw the emotion he was fighting. He saw the feelings he was fighting, right there in Ellie's eyes. And that's all he needed. Craig got up and pulled Ellie's lips to his. And it was the kiss of all kisses. Both let all their emotions out in that one kiss. And at that moment, Craig knew nothing would be as great as Ellie. And he'd have to have a talk with Manny and his new friends at the record label.

**6. Obvious - Runner Runner**

Graduation night. It was so important. It was the end of their high school lives. It was the start of adulthood. It was also the night Craig and Ellie decided to tell eachother how they felt. There was a big graduation party going on in Craig's house, but Craig and Ellie were hanging out in his garage. Ellie was going through her phone, looking at all the pictures of her and Craig over the school. The changes in their hair made Ellie laugh. His hair went from short to long, and her hair went from just red, to red and black. They were slightly cuddled up on the couch. Craig felt his heart beating fast. Ellie was glad Craig didn't feel her heart racing. They were both oblivious to how the other was making them feel. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Craig looked at Ellie.

"Hey El..." she turned and smiled at him. She had a look in her eyes Craig had never seen before. Ellie noticed the same in his eyes. She slowly put her phone down. "What is it Crag?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You wanna take a picture on your phone and mark it 'graduation'?" Craig asked. _Chicken._ Craig thought to himself. Ellie hid the disappointment in her voice. "O-okay." She put her phone on camera mode. They both got closer to take the picture. Craig looked and Ellie for a split second. _It's now or never._ Before Ellie clicked the capture button, Craig cupped the side of her face and kissed her just as the camera snapped. Ellie pulled back and smiled at Craig. He smiled back at. Then she turned and looked at the picture. Ellie began to smile even more. "Great graduation picture." Craig added. Ellie giggled and threw her phone on the couch, before attacking Craig with kisses she obviously wanted to give him.

**5. Call Me When You're Sober - Evanessence**

Ellie jolted out of her sleep. Her cell phone was ringing her Paramore ringtone. Fences played throughout her dark room. Ellie turned and squinted at her alarm clock. _3:03. What the hell?!_ Ellie opened her phone, sleep still evident in her voice. "Hello?" she asked. She heard cars in the background and a laugh she knew all too well. "ELLIE! How you are?" Came the drunken slur of Craig Manning. Ellie sighed and sat up. "Craig. Where are you?" she heard a car honk and her heart sped up. He was drunk with cars around. Who knows what could happen to him. "I juss cam ferom partay at Jim-mays. It was fun! You shoulda camed." Ellie put on her slippers and grabbed her car keys. "Just stay where you are. I'm coming to get you." Ellie heard a door slam. "No worry. I'm at garage now. I sleep here tonight." Ellie sighed in relief and fell back onto her bed. "Hey El." Ellie sat back up. "What Craig?" She heard him sigh on the other line. "I've been having a secret. About this girl. Her name is Ellie. I love her. A LOT! But you can't tell her, okay?" Ellie couldn't think straight. Craig just told her he loved her. It was crazy. She would figure everything out in the morning. It was too early for this. "I won't tell. Just call me when you're sober Craig. Night." "Night El!" Then he hung up. The day would be very interesting for Ellie.

**4. Come On Get Higher - Matt Nathanson**

Craig leaned against the window as the scenery passed him by. The tour bus was fun, but he missed home. His friends. His girl. They were headed to New York, the last stop on the tour. His band mates were all crowded around the playstation playing some new ninja game. Craig just sighed. He missed her voice and everything about her. He wished he could just put her in his suitcase and take her everywhere with him. He always wrote songs about her in his notebook. The one he let no one see. He was writing another as he thought. He didn't realize it until he looked down at what was a blank page, but now covered in lyrics. That happened a lot.

Hours later, they finally pulled up to the hotel in New York. Craig sighed as he grabbed his bag and guitar. He was the last one off the bus. He was looking at his converse, when another pair of converse stood in front of him. He looked up to see his red-headed angel. Craig dropped all his things and scooped her up into a hug. They shared a sweet kiss, before he put her. "What're you doing here?" She smiled at him. "Well the guys said you were feeling down lately, so I came to cheer you up!" Craig looked over at Brian, who smiled at him. "Surprise man!" Craig knuckle punched him. He then hugged Ellie again. "I missed you." He whispered in her ear. Ellie suppressed a shiver. "I missed you too."

**3. Lately - The Helio Sequence**

It was a normal morning in Degrassi Community School. All the kids were gathered everywhere chatting. But this morning was different for two people. It was the first morning Craig and Ellie were separated from eachother. They had just broken up last night. Now they stood at their lockers, separately, trying not to let the other show how much they were hurting. Ellie kept her head part way in her locker, trying not to show how much she missed him. Or how much she thought about him last night. Or how she was dying to know how he was handling everything.

Craig looked at Ellie down the hall as she read a piece of paper in her locker. He was sitting on the floor, watching her. Every time he saw her head move, he looked down. He didn't want to be caught. He didn't want her to know he was watching her, still wanting her. Thinking about everything they said the night before. He didn't want it to be over. He didn't want to lose the best thing he ever had.

Craig slowly got up and closed his locker. He noticed Ellie did the same. He started walking toward her. She was walking toward him. But as soon as they were next to eachother, they lost the nerve. They looked eachother in the eyes, pain swimming through their eyes, then continued walking. _Coward._ They both thought as they kept walking down the hall. _If he/she turns around, things will be okay..._ Craig and Ellie both turned at the same time and looked at eachother. They quickly turned back around and continued walking. A small smile played on their lips.

**2. Just So You Know - Jesse McCartney**

Craig clenched his fists as he watched the two flirt. She smiled her gorgeous smile, while he openly checked her out. Who did this abercrombie reject think he was flirting with her like that? Craig took another swig of his beer as he glared at the two. "Jealous much?" Craig turned his head to see Marco smirking at him. Craig rolled his eyes at him and turned his attention back onto Ellie and.....whatever his name was. "Who's that guy anyway?!" Marco looked over at them, then to Craig. "He's Jesse, and he's her bo-" Craig stood up. "Boyfriend? No way. I'm came back into town to tell Ellie how I felt. i'm losing her to this guy!" Now it could've been the drinks Craig had been drinking all night or just pure jealousy that caused him to do what he did next. Craig marched over to Ellie and Jesse. Craig stood in front of Jesse, interrupting their conversation. "Craig? What the he-" She was cut off by Craig swooping down and capturing her lips in his. She let out a muffled, and surprised, squeak. Jesse scoffed and walked away. Marco stood there as a shocked laugh came out of him. Sfter a few seconds, they pulled away and smiled at eachother. Marco then walked over to the both of them. They looked at him. "Um Craig...I was going to say that was her BOSS, not boyfriend." Ellie looked at Craig and smirked. She pinched his cheeks sweetly. "Aww. You were jealous." Craig pulled her closer to him by her waist and looked at her. "Well just so you know, I wasn't going to let him win you over before I could tell you how I felt." Ellie smiled at him. "Well you were successful jealous C." Ellie giggled to herself. "Lame Nash. Lame."

**1. Bring Em' Out - Hawk Nelson**

"Best party ever." Craig smiled as he walked up on the home-made stage. It was another house party gig for Downtown Sasquatch, but it was worth it. Everyone was feeling good and having a good time. Craig started to play his guitar as the rest of the band joined in. Everyone started jumping and dancing around. It gave Craig the greatest rush. Knowing people were having fun and feeling great because of his music... it was the greatest feeling. As Craig sang and played, he saw his best friend and secret crush having a great time. She was currently dancing on the table with their other best friend Marco. Her red hair flung everywhere as she danced with him. She was definitely drunk and this made him smile. He was a bit drunk himself, so it all worked out.

Just as the song slowed it's pace a bit, Ellie looked over at him. He looked at her as he kept singing. The tempo started to pick up again, and Craig kicked up the guitar to its fast pace again. Ellie ran over and onto the stage and started dancing with him. It was all good and fun. The song ended and everyone clapped and cheered. Ellie and Craig smiled at eachother. Then on impulse, Ellie grabbed the back on Craig's neck and crushed her alcohol covered lips. They seperated and laughed with eachother before going in for another kiss again. "Best party ever." Craig repeated to himself.


End file.
